otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
December and the Thul, Part II
Jehanelin starts to clap politely, eyes fixed on the stage. "Cool, it's finally starting." Fulton joins the roar of applauses that ensues with his own clapping. Rytorth glances up at the stage, clapping and lolling her jaw. O1-ex609 continues to monitor the stage. Jasra shifts restlessly where she sits, high above the stage. She crosses her legs and bounces the elevated booted foot as she claps. Staunton applauds politely. William remains indifferent of the events, the stereotypical security officer on another simple job, his commlink now pressed to his other ear. The marine steals a quick sentence into the intercom. "Heads up, it's go time." Volanta casually begins to applaud, not seeming too enthusiastic about the whole thing. His aura remains a rather plain greenish shade. Volidana chuckles lightly as she turns her eyes to the stage ~Looks like they're about ready~she sends Rytorth tastes the air, hissing softly. Kastaprulyi, as Rytorth seems more distracted, moves closer to her in the adjoining seat. Carduus has their ticket checked at the security gate by a pair of CSIS officers and enters into the amphitheatre. Marlan claps once more, ready for the show to begin. KMF-242 watches without any sign of outward movement. Ezekiel sinks in comfortably in his seat next to Jehanelin, offering a small amount of applause before going silent and glancing to her now and then. Staunton sits forward a bit and claps. Carduus rushes into the Amphitheater wordlessly, his curly hair bobbing as he powerwalks. His pants look slightly damp, but at least the folds aren't wrinkled. He stops, scanning the crowd, his breath coming out in quiet gasps. Jasra is seated way above the crowd up the slope at the top of the amphitheatre. Her watching is finally rewarded and she waves to the artist to get his attention. Rytorth closes her eyes, listening to the music. Marlan frowns and turns her eyes down towards her comm-link, she searches for a quick exit, then turns her eys back to the link. Jehanelin smiles everytime Zeke glances her way, but her attention is primarily on the stage as she tries to put music to performer on the dark theater. Volidana smiles as the music rings out aura brightening all that she was contemplating a moment before vanishes as she concentrates on the sounds Carduus quickly spies the silouhette of Jasra, and shuffles up to her, sitting down next to her quickly, his face looking guilty and slightly peeved. Rytorth sees none of this of course, since her eyes are still closed. Not that she would've been able to see Thunderhand, Xavin and Windsong in this light anyways. Marlan smiles slightly as she listens. Jasra smiles at Carduus, leaning in to give him a kiss on the check and pat his arm comfortingly. Her welcoming smile for him should dash any guilt. She glances back down at the stage as the music continues. O1-ex609 monitors the performance on the scene while inputting information on it's datapad. It says, "zing Weep tik Weep meep" Rytorth lolls her jaw, opening her eyes and glaring at O1. KMF-242 simply watches. Still no movement, no comment, nothing. If it weren't for the dim glow of its eyes, it would seem to be off. Carduus smiles to Jasra, and turns to the action, stopping his movement to watch. Fulton quietly enjoys the music, frowning as a group of teenage girls stand from their seats beside him and wail out in high-pitched voices their love for the performing artist. Rytorth glares at all the noisy people, hissing very softly to herself in Grimlahdi. Jehanelin starts sing the chorus when it comes up. "What we've found!" Jasra slips her gloved hand into Carduus' elbow and smiles happily as she watches the show. William moves to stand behind the back wall, projecting blue eyes passing the occupants of the theater, gauging and monitoring. He raises the commlink device again, whispering. William speaks into his commlink in a whisper, "Guardian, I need you on guard detail in the Spring Dome." O1-ex609 continues to stand motionless and observe the scene. Rytorth hisses along with the melody, "And what we've found..." Staunton nods along to the music. William speaks into his commlink, "(whisper) You'll get filled in when you arrive. The concert is already underway." Volaya's attention has slowly drifted back from the people around to the stage, and she watches the performance impassively, her aura still very still. Volanta she steals a quick glance at from time to time, as indicated by tiny quick surreptitious turns of her head. Marlan's grin widens as she listens, hand tapping along with the music. Volanta's aura seems to pulse dimly with the beat, but the Vollistan himself is motionless and silent as he watches the performance. Ezekiel keeps quiet, watching and listening. Aquaeyes has their ticket checked at the security gate by a pair of CSIS officers and enters into the amphitheatre. Kastaprulyi remains quietly floating above the seat, 'listening' intently to the Grimlahdi more than to the performance. William lowers the commlink and slides it into his pocket, walking the few steps toward the arriving officer, head leaning in to whisper. Aquaeyes meets him listening and she nods. Rytorth continues hissing along with the melody, bobbing her snout in time with the beat, "And what we've found.." As though slowly coming awake, KMF-242 starts to emit sound. It's soft and quiet, but still possibly audible to a being sitting near the Phyrrian. The sound is an exact replica of the common melody of the song currently being played on the stage below. One of the officers begin to descend the steps toward the stage, sentinel eyes glazing past the people of the theater, his frame shadowed by the plasma lights. Aquaeyes whispers to William "Will you be available?" Volidana smiles as she listens to the music pictures of the scenes described forming in her head, hand tapping in rhythym William shakes his head a bit, responding. Aquaeyes nods Rytorth hisses a bit louder, closing her eyes and listening to the music. And looking slightly disapointed when it ends. Porter sets his drink in a cupholder and claps for the performers. Fulton applauds. Staunton brings her hands together in applause, leaning over toward Porter. "And why is it he never plays for us in The Big Picture?" William still appears indifferent of the stage, his eyes quickly appraising the eight guards spread at the rim. The man steps away from the Demarian, touching the exit wall. He whispers through the intercom, "Guard command has been transferred to Guardian Aquaeyes." Volaya glances at Volanta again, quickly, then her face turns back to the stage. After a moment she shrugs and claps a couple of times. Mycroft applauds, removing his hands from his jacket pockets. Jehanelin claps enthusiastically. "Great!" Volidana rises to her feet and applauds with enthusiasm Rytorth doesn't stand up but claps enthusiastically. Aquaeyes nods and smiles, her eyes scanning the crowd noting the positions of the other guards Ezekiel claps as well, a bit louder than his last small applause, but it ends just as quickly. He goes back to watch. O1-ex609 Divides it's attention between the scene and it's datapad, quickly observing both. It says, "zeep wiir zeep wiir shhhh chhhh" Volaya lowers her hands quickly enough, moving them instinctively for pockets that aren't there. Orange flickers faintly, and she crosses her arms again. Staunton sits back and folds her hands in her lap. Marlan leans back, "And he said he wanted uplifting." she smirks, gettign ready for the next song. KMF-242 continues to softly play back the song until it abruptly stops. It says nothing. Cliff has their ticket checked at the security gate by a pair of CSIS officers and enters into the amphitheatre. Rytorth glares at O1 again, muttering in Grimlahdi, "Sssshusssh THhhssssshhhSSsshh tlik thsSssssssSSSsss." Jasra leans towards Carduus' ear and whispers something to him. Porter is sitting in one of the back rows of the amphitheater with Staunton, watching the show. Jasra is sitting way in the back next to Carduus, she turns back to watching the show. Rytorth tastes the air, clicking her teeth together as softly as this can be done and hissing to herself. Aquaeyes stands in the back eyes scanning, tail swaying slightly staying alert Slowly ambling in from outside comes Cliff, looking as... Ragged as usual, really. Tucked in between his index and middle fingers in a mostly burnt cigarette, which he puffs on as if for dear life - He makes no move to sit down, scanning the area with his eyes, ignorant of whether or not this is a non-smoking area. At least, as long as he can. Lesse... Time to schmooze. Let's see who he could spot. Aquaeyes wispers to William "Any special duties?" Carduus leans in towards Jasra, kissing her on the cheek and whispering back to her. William points covertly at Cliff, shaking his head. "That one. This is a no smoking zone. Have him escorted out if he refuses to put it out," he states amicably, arms folding behind his back. Rytorth glares at Cliff, hissing softly in Grimlahdi, "Klik thsssssisssssssisssss chuff!" Kastaprulyi floats quietly above the seat next to Rytorth, shifting slightly away from the annoyance. Volidana smiles at Marlan's comment "It seems difficult for him to keep a joyful mood for long. Asi told katya, his moods are like the wind, but it's part of the gift i suppose" Jehanelin is oblivious to the smoker as she's safe in her bubble. She just enjoys the show, trying to mouth and sing the lyrics. Cliff twitches, a bit, looking around as a number of people point him out. Aw, crud... Well, he was -trying- to make a good impression. With a visible expression of indignation, he drops the butt onto the floor and steps on it with his boot, mumbling under his breath. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Jeez... Guy can't even get a good smoke. Whatever." Lifting his head up, he spots the primary target. Smirking at his luck, he holds both hands up to display mock apology to the people who warned him against his habit before moving towards Lt. Col. Porter's seat, not far off. Marlan leans forward in her chair and nods slightly, "And talented he is." William frowns a deeper shade, almost imperceptible beneath the darkened lighting of the back. "You see the way he put out that cigarette?" he asks of Aquaeyes. "That could be called the 'incorrect way'. How would you like to handle it?" Aquaeyes whispers, "To prevent disturbance even though he did not dispose of it properly, perhaps just picking up the offending butt and tossing it would be best?" Jasra glances sidewise at Carduus and chuckles at his whisper, then looks back at the stage. Rytorth hisses softly to herself, closing her eyes and listening to the music. Volaya keeps her mirrored glasses aimed in the general direction of the stage, her arms still crossed. A sigh escapes her at one point, though her light doesn't admit to whatever emotion spurs it. O1-ex609 continues to observe and the scene and handling a datapad in one of it's hands. Staunton claps as the song ends. Porter nods, applauding as well. Marlan claps loudly. William nods slightly in agreement, although his sentence contradicts the head gesture. He replies in a normal tone, since the song is over. "In a situation like this, yes. I don't like to play janitor, so usually I would make the person pick it up himself." Jasra releases Carduus' arm long enough to clap for the performance. Aquaeyes says, "Yes I would also.." Rytorth applauds, hissing softly. Cliff was likely gonna have to put it out, anyways. He's tryin' to secure himself a position, anyways... Little buggers apparently care about -their- lungs. Well, their loss. Slowly approaching Porter uncontested by William and Aquaeyes, the scruffy-looking greasemonkey casually tries to move into the same row, making no effort to draw further attention to himself. William grins slightly at the figure of Xavin, before nodding to Aquaeyes. "Indeed. Get to it, marine. Not my authority anymore. I'm granting you weapons free," he says with a sort of fatherly smile, as if passing the bane of authority down. Carduus claps loudly, whistling as he puts his fingers between his lips. Aquaeyes nods. "Understood Senior Guardian." Jehanelin cheers loudly. Perhaps too loudly for her own good. She starts to cough inside her bubble. Rytorth lolls her jaw, glancing over to Nel as she starts to cough. Marlan raises an eyebrow then grins, "Must of been what Katya was talking about." she tells Volidana. Aquaeyes quietly moves over to where the man stomped out his cig and, using a tissue, picks it up, dropping it in a waste container. She smirks, not pleased by having to do it. Cliff looks from side to side, as everyone else begins to applaud. He, however, doesn't, as he sits down and reaches for his headphones. Rytorth glares over at Cliff, whispering to him fiercly. It seems the excitement has been a bit much for Jehanelin, hands grasping tightly the sides of her chair, she keeps coughing, her cheeks turning green. Kastaprulyi rubs a few arms on the breather, not responding to the performance out loud, but only with faint radiant interest. Cliff begrudgingly pulls his headphones off, scowling a bit. Rytorth flicks her tongue at Cliff, muttering under her breath, "Stupid softskin..." Ezekiel blinks at Jehanelin's obvious trouble, concern coming to his face as he murmers to her, "You Alright? I'll drag you back to Med Bay if you keep that up for your own good, Nel." Aquaeyes moves toward the other marines checking in with them in very soft whispers, only staying a moment with each one. Not using her comm so to be less obtrusive to the performance Jehanelin manages to stop coughinafter Zeke's warning. "I'm fine. Really." Nel looked a little pale. Cliff crosses his arms, sneering as he mutters under -his- breath. "Stupid effin' overgrown gecko...." With that, he quiets down. Thank God. Ezekiel glances over to the nurse a seat away, and eyes her questioningly at Nel's altercation. Rytorth whispers to Cliff, obviously having heard what he muttered. Fulton stands up and heads for the exit, throwing the stage a final appreciative glance before he goes out. Jehanelin suddenly starts to vomit inside her hoverbubble. Slimy ooze coated part of her bubble screen and a foul odor start to come from her area. Between hurling Jehanelin curses, "Damn, damn, damn." Ezekiel widens his eyes and mutters, "Shit, damnit Nel." he stands, and immediatly starts to drag Nel's chair outside, whether she likes it or not. William begins to descend the steps of the amphitheater, this now being his turn for visual patrol. His eyes settle on Jehanelin. Wait, ooze shouldn't be inside the bubble. The marine holds his hand out in an universal 'stop' gesture. "The hell," he asks of Ezekiel. Marlan looks up and over towards the sound of the couhing and vomiting and sudden commotion. Cliff frowns at Rytorth, a bit embarassed and a bit angry. Hadn't expected to be overheard by he--...Him? It? He never bothered to learn the difference. But, nonetheless, he goes quiet, apparently having accepted defeat. Jehanelin does not look happy, but manages to stop vomiting for a second. "Darn it. Zeke get me out of here. I'm making a mess." Rytorth tastes the air, hissing softly as she listens to the music. Ezekiel mutters to William, or 'Temple' as he likes to call him, "She's sick, always throws up. It's getting a bit serious, she's heading back." He continues outside, dragging Nel with him. Aquaeyes moves down another aisle, moving with William. Cliff curls his lip a bit, stifling a malicious snicker at Jehanelin's situation, resisting the urge to comment only due to the impression he's -trying- to make. William stifles a curse of apprehension as he follows. "We're taking the patrol car. This seems serious." Marlan sees that the situation is under control and shakes her head, turning her attention back to the stage. Azzan has their ticket checked at the security gate by a pair of CSIS officers and enters into the amphitheatre. Aquaeyes nods to William stopping as she sees he has gotten there first Azzan emerges from the exit, muttering a bit quietly as he heads to grab himself a seat near the back. William dosen't stop as he passes Aquaeyes, muttering a hurried, "You've got command, Aqua. I'll be back if possible." The marine runs out, not even acknowledging the two guards by the door. Marlan gives a sad half smile as she listens to the words from on stage. Aquaeyes flicks and ear and nods as he runs out. She turns, moving to a marine to whisper. O1-ex609 stands completely still, not moving an inch, almost as if it was turned off, as it continues to study and observe the scene. The marine nods silently and moves off. Carduus grins, his eyes squinting thoughtfully. Jasra and Carduus heve the fortune of being too far from the puking bubble occupant and continue to enjoy the day. Rytorth glances over to Azzan, tasting the air and hissing softly with curiosity at the softskin before turning her attention back to the musicians. Rytorth sighs, tasting the air, lip-synching as well as a Grimlahdi can. KMF-242 stands, pushing itself from its seat. It scuttles toward the aisle whereupon it desends the steps towards the stage. As it seems a large number of people have chosen to sit in the back, the Phyrrian is able to find a new seat quickly and easily. Porter claps for the performers. Rytorth applauds, hissing softly. Cliff applauds almost sarcastically, before leaning back into a relaxed seat. He'd get at Porter when it'd be less likely for him to disturb him. Azzan watches from afar, settling the bass from off his shoulder and infront of him so he can lean back and watch quietly. Staunton sits quietly and still for a long moment before she begins to applaud. Jasra brings up her gloved hands and claps politely. Aquaeyes flicks her ears enjoying the music moving around the crowd quietly watching Rytorth tastes the air, glaring at Cliff and hissing softly, listening to the music. Carduus claps quietly, his smile enigmatic, his eyes glossy. Cliff looks back towards Rytorth, cringing. "What? What the Hell d'ya want, now, eh??" Members of the audience cheer the announcement of the coming song. Aquaeyes moves toward Cliff and Rytorth standing about 5 feet behind where they are seated just observing for now Marlan shrugs slightly, "Ya know..I've never heard it." she tells Volidana leaning back. Rytorth closes her eyes, hissing softly with the melody. Marlan leans back, expression contemplative as she listens. Aquaeyes turns and moves back toward the top of the theater, eyes continue to scan the crowd Aquaeyes flicks her ears back briefly. The big Phyrrian O1-ex609 continues with its, what seems like never-ending, observing of the scene. William has their ticket checked at the security gate by a pair of CSIS officers and enters into the amphitheatre. Aquaeyes nods toward William as he returns. William steps back into the amphitheater, nodding in return to Aquaeyes. Aquaeyes moves over to William. Carduus blinks, shifting in his seat, looking upon the performers thoughtfully and swallowing. Rytorth glances over to Will, noticing him just now and tasting the air, hissing softly, bobbing her snout to him. William nods again to Aquaeyes, leaning in to whisper something. This done, he begins to descend the small steps to stop by Rytorth, also whispering something to her. Aquaeyes nods as William moves away. Porter claps. Volidana applauds. KMF-242 sits in silence in its seat closer to the stage. Cross has their ticket checked at the security gate by a pair of CSIS officers and enters into the amphitheatre. Aquaeyes nods to Cross as he enters near the door with the two marines Azzan applauds as well from his seat, glancing regretfully at the bass guitar that he set down earlier infront of him. Kastaprulyi seems to look back curiously at William. Eight guards are spread evenly throughout the rim of the amphitheatre, two more by the gate. A dozen or so are backstage, unseen. Rytorth bobs her snout, whispering back to Will. William nods as he backs away slightly from the line of seats, moving the short distance toward the gate. He stops beside Cross, saying something in pasing. Cross steps into the amphitheater, hanging by the doorway. He blinks as his eyes adjust and he nods back to Aquaeyes. Finding a space on the wall, he leans, watching the stage. Aquaeyes moves around the edge again..checking in with the guards William nods in finality at the Guard Corporal, his frame stepping outside into the lighting of the spring dome. Rytorth stands up, following Will out, glancing backwards only once and shrugging. Porter applauds. Cliff is woken from a slight sleep by the sudden burst of applause, looking from side to sight and slowly clapping his hands together. Jasra smiles smuggly takes her arm from around Carduus' waist so she can applaud. Aquaeyes makes her way back around to stand next to Cross at the gate. Marlan applauds as the music ends. Kastaprulyi remains floating over the seat as the Grimlahdi departs. A container in the midsection of O1-ex609 opens up almost like a drawer and a combined safe, The phyrrian puts it's datapad into it and it closes shortly after. It returns its attention towards the stage. "Interesting.." Carduus claps politely, breathlessly, calming down a little bit and grinning broadly. Cross looks to Aquaeyes, head tilting down. In a soft tone, he asks, "So, how was you're first guard assignment? Seems pretty uneventful from here." He manages to clap as Xavin starts off the stage. Cliff rises up from his chair, yawning and stretching. The things he does for success... Applauding lightly a few more times, he looks to the side again, to spot the reason he came here... Aquaeyes claps politely and nods to Cross "Yes it was quiet, well handled" Cross nods, "Good." Staunton stands in front of her seat, applauding as the musicians leave the stage. Marlan stands and begins applauding, a grin on her face. Aquaeyes says, "Do you have time for a discussion tonight about some questions I have?" Marlan claps, "Encore! Encore!" Azzan stands, and gathers up the guitar on the floor infront of him, slinging it over his shoulder as he starts to look around. Aquaeyes looks at the guards in her care, nodding as they step forward slightly to make sure the crowd exits smoothly without trouble Cliff moves across the row towards Porter, casting a glare towards Marlan. "Encore my ass...." With that, he cups his hand to his face, lifting it towards the ranking officer and raising his voice. "Yo! Lt. Colonel Porter? That's you, right?" Of course, he knew - But it would make a better show if he feigned surprise. Kastaprulyi rises a bit from the seat and brushes a light coating of rime from it. Aquaeyes flicks her tail hearing Cliff shout Cross looks back at the stage, raising his voice slightly to compensate for not looking in Aquaeyes' direction, "What've you got on your mind, Aqua?" His eyes lock on to Cliff, narrowing slightly, "Damn, always gotta have one of em, always.", his tone one of resignation. Porter is in the midst of clapping when he hears Cliff calling. He looks toward the stranger and nods, his brow furrowed and the smile on his face fading into a frown. "That's right." Aquaeyes moves toward Porter and Cliff in a steady motion, one paw raised a guard joins her just in case Cliff pauses, head turning down towards the stage. Sheeesh... Shrugging, he holds one finger up to the superior officer, as if to say, "In a bit." Not quite an expert in etiquette, is he? With that, he returns to his seat, to wait for whatever it is the people below plan to do. Jasra smiles and glances at Carduus, patting his knee with her gloved hand, "This was fun." she says to him and looks back at the stage the band get's acknowledged. She begins clapping again. Aquaeyes stops a bit of distance from them, just watching Porter shakes his head at Cliff, then sighs and looks toward Staunton, shrugging. Volidana applauds Thunderhand and whistles once. Carduus pats Jasra's knee in return, quirking an eyebrow to her. "Yeah...", he says with a quiet amused snort. "Yeah, it was." Cross quietly makes his way to Aquaeyes' side, eyes still on the man, never wavering, "Not yet, Aqua. Just keep an eye on him, he could just be a rude son of a bitch, not necessarily dangerous." Aquaeyes says, "Of Course, Sir..I'll move closer to watch." Azzan takes to lean against the wall near the exit, folding his arms as he watches. Volidana sits. A light blue dances in her aura to accompany the melancholy tune, the darker imagery. Kastaprulyi slips into the aisle in the rear of the theater, though doesn't seem to be leaving. Jasra scoots closer to Carduus, once again slipping her arm around his waist. Carduus smiles softly to Jasra, turning to watch the music once more as he puts his hand behind her as well. Nemoni Light Cruiser fires its ventral thrusters and lifts off from the ledge it has been sitting on. Retracting its landing gear, it proceeds over the heads of everyone towards the exit. Jasra glances at Carduus for just a moment and smiles, shifting her arm a little behind him. Porter claps. Cliff is once more jilted from sleep, and abruptly begins to applaud. Volidana claps, aura slightly muted, mind caught in contemplation Staunton gets to her feet once more and applauds loudly. From the back, Cross brings his hands together sharply. Volidana stands to applaud again Jasra's arm drops from around Carduus as she stands and claps her gloved hands, cheering the musicians. KMF-242 stands abruptly in the midst of all the applause. It skitters out to the aisle and up the stairs towards the exit. Aquaeyes claps, flicking her ears. Carduus pulls his hand slowly out from behind Jasra, and begins to applaud, smirking to Jasra as he stands. Porter applauds. O1-ex609 heads for the exit as it calculates the performance to be over. Cliff . o O (Took 'em long enough.) With that, Cliff begins to applaud again, simply because it is called for. Now... Staunton applauds again as the musicians exit. Azzan applauds from his position near the exit, watching. Aquaeyes lifts her eyes watching the crowd exit.. See also * December and the Thul, Part I * December and the Thul, Part III 1b